The present invention relates to order picking systems and, more particularly, to a robotic order picking system employing a plurality of pedestal robots and, according to one embodiment of the present invention, to a transfer car including a pallet stacker. The present invention is well-suited for use as an order picking system for a variety of products including, but not limited to, packaged beverage products. For the purposes of defining and describing the present invention it is noted that a xe2x80x9cpalletxe2x80x9d as recited herein denotes any type of load building device or load carrier including, but not limited to, conventional wooden, fiber-board, or plastic pallets, supportive sheets, trolleys, shuttles, etc.
This need is met by the present invention wherein a robotic order picking system employing a plurality of pedestal robots is provided. The robotic order picking system also employs a specialized transfer car including a pallet stacker. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a robotic order picking system is provided comprising a plurality of pallet stations, a conveyor network, a pedestal robot, and a robotic order assembly station. The pedestal robot and the conveyor network are arranged to define product transfer paths extending from respective ones of the plurality of pallet stations to the robotic order assembly station.
The plurality of pallet stations typically include pick stations positioned within an operating envelope of the pedestal robot and the pick stations and the operating envelope are fixed relative to one another. The operating envelope of the pedestal robot may be fixed in a horizontal plane of the robotic order picking system. Alternatively, one or more of the pedestal robots may be mounted on a shuttle to permit movement in the horizontal plane of the robotic order picking system.
The pallet stations may include pick-up and delivery stations and pick stations and the robotic order picking system may comprise a transfer car arranged to move a product and an associated pallet from one of the pick-up and delivery stations to one of the pick stations. The pallet stations may further include back stock stations and the transfer car may be arranged to move a product and an associated pallet between the back stock stations, the pick-up and delivery stations, and the pick stations. The transfer car may include a pallet stacker and may be arranged to receive respective empty pallets from the pick stations and to stack and retain a plurality of the empty pallets in the pallet stacker.
The conveyor network typically defines independent conveying paths, each being accessible by the pedestal robot and each defining a portion of one of the product transfer paths.
The pedestal robot is typically arranged to remove a selected product from a pallet in one of the pallet stations and to transfer the selected product to a selected conveyor in the conveyor network. The pallet stations typically include pick stations within an operating envelope of the pedestal robot and the pedestal robot is typically arranged to remove a selected product from a pallet in one of the pick stations and to transfer the selected product to a selected conveyor in the conveyor network.
The robotic order assembly station may be arranged to transfer products from the conveyor network to a selected pallet and may be programmed to assemble a specific collection of products on selected pallets as a function of a specific product order.
The robotic order picking system may comprise an automated controller provided to enable selection and packing of appropriate products from a product stock and a product identification station in communication with the automated controller and arranged to identify products to be placed in the pallet stations. The automated controller, which may be a PLC, a computer, a networked computer, etc., may comprise a robot and transfer car controller programmed to enable selection, transfer, and picking of an ordered product. The automated controller may also comprise a conveyor controller programmed to enable conveyance of an ordered product to the order assembly station and an order assembly station controller programmed to enable matching of the ordered product with additional products associated with a common order.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a robotic order picking system is provided comprising a plurality of pallet stations, a transfer car, a conveyor network, a pedestal robot, and a robotic order assembly station. The pallet stations include pick-up and delivery stations and pick stations. The transfer car is arranged to move a product and an associated pallet from one of the pick-up and delivery stations to one of the pick stations. The pedestal robot is arranged to remove a selected product from a pallet in one of the pick stations and to transfer the selected product to a selected conveyor in the conveyor network. The robotic order assembly station is arranged to transfer products from the conveyor network to an order pallet.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a robotic order picking system is provided comprising a plurality of pallet stations, first and second transfer cars, a conveyor network, a pedestal robot, and a robotic order assembly station. The plurality of pallet stations include first and second rows of pickup and delivery stations and first and second rows of pick stations. The first transfer car is arranged to move along a first path between the first row of pick-up and delivery stations and the first row of pick stations, and move a product and an associated pallet from one of the pick-up and delivery stations in the first row of pick-up and delivery stations to one of the pick stations in the first row of pick stations. Similarly, the second transfer car is arranged to move along a second path between the second row of pickup and delivery stations and the second row of pick stations, and move a product and an associated pallet from one of the pick-up and delivery stations in the second row of pick-up and delivery stations to one of the pick stations in the second row of pick stations. The conveyor network defines a conveyor path extending between the first and second rows of pick stations. The pedestal robot is arranged to remove a selected product from a pallet in one of the pick stations and to transfer the selected product to a selected conveyor along the conveyor path in the conveyor network. An operating envelope of the pedestal robot includes pick stations in the first and second rows of pick stations. The robotic order assembly station is arranged to transfer products from the conveyor network to an order pallet.
The plurality of pallet stations may further include back stock stations and the transfer cars may be arranged to move a product and an associated pallet between the back stock stations, the pick-up and delivery stations, and the pick stations. The back stock stations may be positioned in the first and second rows of pick-up and delivery stations or in the first and second rows of pick stations. The transfer car may include a pallet stacker.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, an integrated transfer car is provided comprising a transfer car chassis, a pallet load/unload portion, and a pallet stacker. The pallet load/unload portion is mechanically coupled to the chassis and is arranged to enable transfer of stocked pallets to and from the pallet load/unload portion. The pallet stacker is also mechanically coupled to the chassis and is arranged to receive, stack, and retain a plurality of empty pallets therein.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved robotic order picking system employing a plurality of pedestal robots. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.